Karpal
Karpal Alfonzo (pronounced CAR-paul) is an alternative RP character portrayed by Roflgator. He is a Brazilian who inherited millions of dollars but gambled them all away. He is involved in a bunch of criminal activity. The character has made multiple crossovers between fictional universes and was also portrayed by Roflgator in Grand Theft Auto V (GTA5) on the NoPixel RP server mainly in 2018. :Also see: Karpal on the NoPixel GTA5 Wiki History and Biography - VRChat On July 7th 2018, Rob would debut a new RP character, Karpal with his own alternate plot. Backstory Karpal inherited money from his father and used it to invest in a hotel and casino business. After becoming a successful Brazilian businessman and hotel and casino owner, he claims that he sold it all due to overbearing taxes. In truth, he had a massive gambling addiction and lost his fortune that way. Afterwards, Karpal would spend his time trying to secure a lineage by hooking his Football-obsessed son (named 'Mison') or his other son Bagel. with beautiful women that could marry - namely Emerysaur. He is divorced from his now-dead wife Veronica, whom he still mourns for. Tragedy and the sons of Karpal More sad and tragic events would befall him, particularly his favorite son, Mison who was murdered by Harlyx, perhaps mostly of his own volition. On July 17th Karpal would open a new lasagna restaurant; his excommunicated third son, 'Otherson', would also make a surprise return. Mison was revived by a strange looking gnome by the name of Stone-E-Rock on Aug 1st, 2018. Return in 2019 to Bricktown Karpal made a return by chance on May 31st, 2019 nearly a whole year later when Roflgator found the GTA5 character model of Karpal suddenly uploaded as an avatar on his account. The character model had been imported and created as a surprise for him by Valco with help from Sorry and Jor. When visiting The Golden Gator Karpal proceeded to ask for work and was offered a security job by TheBigMeech. Performing his duties he proceeded to punch some rowdy dancers and recruited Arcadum to murder his formed school teacher (portrayed by Raziell). After Arcadum had performed the deed Karpal told him that he had no money to pay him with at which he summoned meteors after him and eventually struck him down. If this was the end of Karpal remains to be seen. History and Biography - GTA5 RP :Main Article: Karpal on the NoPixel GTA5 Wiki Beginnings in Los Santos Karpal moved to Los Santos Aug 2018 and made his entrance fairly innocently. He rides around on his bike and performs tricks to various people while looking for work. He manages to make enemies of a gang by the name of "The Strokers", running a vehicle repair shop that he regularly passes by. Whenever he crosses them he makes an effort to hurl insults at them every chance he can get. Being their enemy he finds an ally in a nearby biker gang who runs a rival biker shop. There after making a bad first impression he eventually befriends a biker named Rudi Rinsen.Archived VOD Aug 11th 2018 ), Dwayne Tower (Roflgator) and Rusty (Jor Rilla)|300px]] Job searching and stand-up comedy Continuing looking for work Karpal rides around with members of The Tower family. The Towers run a truck towing business and consists of "pappy" Fuzzy (portrayed by Valco) and his son Rusty (portrayed by Jor Rilla). He tries his luck in the towing business but eventually gives up.Archived VOD Aug 15th 2018 By random chance event he meets a local comedian Angie Essketit (portrayed by Jayce) who finds him funny and offers him a job as a stand-up comedian after attending a talent show. Karpal attends multiple sessions, tries to entertain and although giving rather B-tier jokes he manages to rile up the audience. Archived VOD Aug 16th 2018 Aside from Angie he also meets Judd Lincoln. Death of The Tower family and fall to crime Some time later in an unfortunate car accident every member of the Tower family dies. Karpal is thrown out of the wreck before the resulting impact and vehicle fire escapes with his life intact suffering only from burns. He wakes up after a coma in the hospital stricken with guilt. This time the audience meets much more somber Karpal, not really prone to make jokes any longer. Attempting to do stand-up again fails and he embarks on a very different path, doing burglaries around the city of Los Santos. He is nearly caught by cops but manages to evade them multiple times by hiding in the bushes.Archived VOD Aug 27th 2018 In some strange way he seems to somehow manage to befriend a member of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office namely Travis Tribble (portrayed by confuseddevil), possibly by snitching on other criminals to him. ) at gunpoint|250px]] Meeting P.I. Jackie Levi Between doing robberies he is caught up by a private investigator, a detective named Jackie Levi looking for the missing Tower Family. Thinking that the detective is looking to arrest him he pulls a gun on him, holding it towards his head with him kneeling before him at gunpoint. As he is about to shoot he is convinced to put down his weapon as Jackie explained that the accident wasn't his fault. The detective chooses to look the other way and instead offers Karpal to tag along on his job in exchange for minimal pay. Things do not go as planned as The P.I. gets captured by the biker gang led by Rudi Rinsen - who ironically is Karpals friend - and after some turmoil blame Jackie and execute him. Karpal spends time looking for Jackie after his disappearance but eventually gives up. The story of Karpal comes to a seeming abrupt end when he is attacked by a gang wielding machetes. He runs from them to his hotel room, grabs his gun and proceeds to fire at them. He manages to kill one but the other beats him to the ground. He is given medical attention and arrested.Archived VOD Aug 30th 2018 )|250px]] Return in 2019, release from prison Karpal being gone for a while was only able to make some shorts re-visits due to the increase in popularity in the city of Los Sanstos. His absence was explained by him having been in prison during his time away. Being back he continued his search for work. Along his journey he gets offered a job by Mr. Wang Chang (portrayed by lord_kebun) after riding along with him on a bus trip. Instead of getting a job he gets tricked and ends up being taken hostage by the Chang Gang. including Charles Johnson (portrayed by summit1g) in a bank robbery. He shortly met Bogg Dann (portrayed by Pokelawls) who after insulting each-other and comparing mustaches rode around together for awhile.Archived VOD Mar 24th 2019 Trivia *His name is pronounced "CAR-Paul" but is often mistaken for "Car pool". **When he clarifies his name to people he does so in a strikingly American way, without any accent. *Jayce and Judd after meeting him in GTA5 RP were both invited to Roflgators roleplaying group in VRChat and made some short visits. **Jayce for example assisted in the murder of Vincent X wife NinjaMoment right after they the pair were wed on their wedding day. *He has a brother named Pablo Alfonzo, another character portrayed by Roflgator who was a power-abusing police officer on their in-house GTA server hosted by Dango nicknamed "NoPrio". **The "NoPrio" server was used when the queues for NoPixel grew unreasonable large after the popularity in 2019 when large streamers and content creators flocked to the server. *The VRChat avatar of Karpals GTA5 character model was uploaded as a surprise for him by Valco who had imported and modeled it with assistance from Sorry and Jor. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/roflgator *Twitter: https://twitter.com/roflgatorOW *NoPixel GTA5 Wiki: Karpal Alfonzo Links to GTA5 Video Clips *Twitch Clip - Trying to impress on his bike *Twitch Clip - This is what success looks like - taunting "The Strokers" *Twitch Clip - Stand up comedy jokes part 1 part 2 *Twitch Clip - Sneaking away when there is singing *Twitch Clip - Cant run from Comedy *Twitch Clip - Busting Abduls taxi window *Twitch Clip - Karpal and Fuzzys (Valco) towing become a sh*itshow *Twitch Clip - Fuzzy (Valco) messes up another towing *Twitch Clip - Karpal survives a car crash while The Tower family all die *Twitch Clip - Karpal wriggles himself out of trouble part 1 part 2 *Twitch Clip - Karpal holds Jackie Levi at gunpoint, filled by guilt after the Tower Family deaths *Twitch Clip - Star Wars robbing *Twitch Clip - Hiding from cops after performing burglars *Twitch Clip - Sudden "dog" attack *Twitch Clip - Karpal and "The Backsmasher" part 2 *Twitch Clip - Karpal gets SJW:d part 1 part 2 *Twitch Clip - Karpal meets Bogg Dan (Pokelawls) Links to VRChat Video Clips *Twitch Clip - Karpal plays football with his son one last time part 1 part 2 *YouTube video - Compilation video by Wimchimp covering many Karpal moments *Twitch Clip - Karpal enters The Golden Gator *Twitch Clip - Karpal laying out the punches *Twitch Clip - Defeated by Arcadum Links to archived GTA5 VODs *YouTube playlist - Archived GTA5 RP VODs Gallery Harly ends Pakitos life.jpg|Harly ends Misons life. Sept 16th Golden Gator 07 Roflgator GTA5 RP Karpal signboard.jpg|A billboard advertising Karpals adventures in GTA5 "Los Santos". The Lasagna Lounge Karpals Bar.jpg|Karpals bar, situated in the Lasagna Lounge Bar Astree another of Karpals Sons.jpg|Karpals son Otherson. Karpal visits the mirror gazers.jpg|Visiting and reprimanding "Mirror-gazers" Karpal and harly.png|Karpal and Harly Karpal_in_VRChat.png|The GTA5 character model converted and imported into VRChat by Valco, Sorry and Jor. Roflgator Sept 15th 21 Jayce and Judd.jpg|Jayce and Judd visiting Bricktown from GTA5 NoPixel. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Roflgator's Characters